


Why Not Me?

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Ren is absolutely jealous af that Kento isn't his, Voyeurism, so he has no qualms about watching them fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Surely there was something that Ren was missing. Why was Kento so fascinated with Touma?
Relationships: Fukamiya Kento/Kamiyama Touma
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16





	Why Not Me?

**Author's Note:**

> We've had Ren for exactly one episode, and I haven't watched the subs yet, but it's canon that he's jealous of Touma soooooo is anyone surprised that my brain latched on this idea? Yeah, I didn't think so. I wrote this in half an hour, it's complete trash and I don't care.
> 
> Not really anything super spoilery for episode 6, aside from Ren's existence.

Ren didn’t understand Kento’s fascination with the new Saber. What was his name? Touma? Yeah, that sounded about right. But did it really matter, in the long run? After all, no one loved Kento more than Ren himself did. 

Still, he couldn’t help but be curious about what that human’s attraction was. He’d been friends with Kento when they were children, right? But then years had passed before they’d seen one another again! How could Touma call himself Kento’s friend, if he’d left him in the dust for 15 years? 

Surely there was something that Ren was missing, but he’d be damned if he could figure it out. He hadn’t been all that impressed with Touma in the short time they’d been acquainted.

So he decided to do what he did best: gather information. It would be easy enough for him to hide in plain sight while he observed Touma and tried to make sense of things. Plus there was a Book Gate that led directly into his bookshop! 

And really…a bookshop? How dull. He wasn’t even that great of a fighter, from what Ren had seen thus far. 

He figured he would slip through the Book Gate, unseen, and find a good vantage point to gather some intel on Touma. It wasn’t as though he had anything better to do; things were quiet, otherwise he wouldn’t have wasted his time like this. 

He opened the door that led into Touma’s bookshop slowly, just far enough to peer out. The coast was clear, at least in the direction he faced. Was the shop empty? Must not be a very lucrative business if that were the case, Ren scoffed, peering around the door to check the rest of the room.

Then he froze, ducking back behind the door, wanting to peer out again to make certain he’d actually seen what he thought he’d seen. But that increased his chances of being seen.

He slipped back, moving closer to the edge of the door, all but pressing his face against the wood to take in the sight of the room in the space between the frame and the door. He wouldn’t be seen here.

Of course, he doubted that Touma and Kento would have noticed him, even if he were standing right behind them at that moment. The shop was empty but for the two of them, and Touma was leaning back against his desk, even as Kento held one of his legs up against his waist, moving closer as he pushed himself further into Touma’s body. 

There was a soft sound in the room, and Ren hoped that it hadn’t been him.

No…it had been Touma, his lips parted as Kento slid deeper into his body, his fingers clinging to the sleeve of Kento’s jacket. They’d barely bothered to disrobe, Ren noticed; he could see their pants pushed down, but they were otherwise fully clothed.

He wasn’t sure if that made the whole thing more erotic, or simply frustrating.

“Touma…”

Ren felt his face flush from the affection he heard in Kento’s voice, watching the object of his affections lean in to claim Touma’s lips, taking a moment to simply kiss the other man breathless (or so Ren assumed; suddenly _he_ was having a difficult time breathing). It was surprisingly tender, and for just a moment, Ren wondered what it would be like, to have Kento kiss him like that.

Annoyingly enough, that thought led to Ren wondering what it would feel like to have Kento buried inside him, and he could feel his dick stiffen almost immediately.

It would be wrong to keep watching—and even worse, if he decided to touch himself while watching—right?

Kento broke the kiss, Touma straining to capture his lips but failing to do so, as Kento drew back, and Ren watched his shaft slowly becoming visible, inch by inch, until it left Touma’s body entirely.

Ren bit back a whimper, wanting nothing more than to burst into the room, to take Kento’s length into his mouth, beg him to fuck _him_ , not Touma! 

Ren watched as Kento slid back into Touma’s body, hearing them both groan audibly, and he couldn’t help but pretend that it was _him_ leaning against the desk, that Kento was burying himself inside him, looking down at him as if he were the most important thing in the world.

Ren pressed his lips together, knowing that it wasn’t wise, but he couldn’t help but slip a hand into his pants, hissing softly when his fingers wrapped around his shaft. He didn’t care if this made him a horrible person. It was harmless, right? He wasn’t hurting anyone. 

He watched Kento adjust Touma’s leg, drawing back and pushing into him again. A loud moan echoed in the room, which only served to make Ren even harder. Touma was being positively quiet, compared to if Kento had been fucking Ren. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep quiet, not when the man he felt so strongly about was inside him!

Eventually, Kento began to move, settling into a steady pace that had both him and Touma groaning in pleasure. Ren’s hand began to move a bit faster, pumping himself in time with Kento’s thrusts. His gaze was locked on every change in Kento’s expression—how his eyes would flutter closed every so often, how his full lips parted to release another soft sound of pleasure.

When Kento’s hips stuttered against Touma, groaning as he came, Ren’s fingers tightened slightly around the base of his shaft. God…he would be replaying that in his mind later, when he was tucked away safely in his room and could do this without fear of being discovered.

It was a sound plan, one that went completely to the wayside when Ren watched Kento withdraw from Touma, lowering to his knees, before taking Touma’s shaft into his mouth.

Touma leaned even more heavily against the desk, his head falling back as Kento’s head bobbed along his length, and Ren simply could not help himself. He pumped himself furiously, his gaze locked on Kento, wishing desperately that it was _him_! Kento’s lips sliding along his shaft, his gaze tilting up to meet his..!

Touma's cry of completion was loud in the room, loud enough to drown out Ren’s own, which he’d tried to muffle behind his hand. He felt his release running down his fingers, thick and warm, and he hoped he could slip back through the Gate and get to his quarters to change.

He just caught sight of Touma sinking to the floor beside Kento, both of them looking sated and oh so pleased, arms going around one another, and that was all Ren could take.

He turned back the way he came, hoping he hadn’t closed the door behind him too heavily, like a spoiled child. So what if he had? They wouldn’t know who it had been. Maybe it would teach them to not do… _that_ …in such a location where they could be spied on!

Ren didn’t encounter anyone on his way back to his room, where he immediately stripped and ducked into the shower for a considerable amount of time.

When he emerged, he couldn’t help but feel even more resentful of Kamiyama Touma, annoyed that he hadn’t even figured out why Kento favored him.


End file.
